Naruto Mars OneShot
by PkmnTrainerArceus
Summary: Naruto finds himself in PokeEarth, and Cyrus takes him to team Galactic, where he finds Mars, but she is actually from his past. Read to find out. Post 4th shinobi war.


This is a fanfiction site for a reason, but if you don't understand, let me rephrase it.  
If I owned Pokemon, there wouldn't be X and Y version, and if there ever was, there would for sure never be a fairy type pokemon, which means I don't own pokemon, and I don't own Naruto.

This is kind of stupid, but I had the sudden urge to do something with Mars/Mei Terumi in it.  
Post fourth shinobi war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around, and realized that he recognized nothing. The last thing he remembered was nothing. He sat up straight and thought about himself. Slowly everything came to him, until he realized the last thing he remembered was being sucked into a strange portal while attempting a justu. Suddenly, a bunch of knowledge rushed into his mind. Naruto did not know how it was happening, but he learned everything there was to know about the world he was in. This world had humans and Pokemon, which were strange creature that used attacks just like justu, and they even had a limit on how much of one attack they could use, along with information on modern technology.  
Immediately after all this knowledge came to him, Naruto passed out.

Cyrus was walking through the forest where Team Galactic's new secret hideout was. After Team Galactic had "officially disbanded" two years ago, Cyrus had wisened up. He had hidden the new base, and gotten rid of all the grunts, and they would not have any uniform so that they could blend in with the crowd. Team Galactic would not rely on hundreds of grunts in their operations, they would only take the strongest and then no one in team Galactic would lose. Even with all these changes, Cyrus knew they would need to find someone really strong soon. Right now, Team Galactic was back in it's development, with only him, Mars (who was probably as strong as him), Saturn, and Jupiter. Charon had died of old age. So Team Galactic was back to the drawing board, looking for a really strong person to lead them to greatness. All of them had trained until they could be able to take on the Elite Four, and so they were all really strong now. And had changed their goals to maintaning order in time and space, so they worked together with the Champion.  
Suddenly, as if answering to his needs, a very large tremor shook the area, causing Cyrus to fall, but he managed to catch himself. Thinking that this was an omen, he walked to a clearing where the source was and saw an eighteen year old guy sitting there unconscious. Without any hesitation, the twenty-seven year old slung the eighteen year old over his shoulder and headed back to the base, where he dropped him off to stay with Mars while the base was empty.

Mars had a secret of her own that nobody knew. Her real name was Mei Terumi, and she was from a different dimension that it's land was called the Elemental Nations, and she was the Mizukage, the leader of one of the nations. One day she had suddenly woke up looking completely different, and in completely different clothes, in a world filled with Pokemon, and on a sudden impulse, had taken up the alias Mars. She had joined Team Galactic because they were looking into time and space and maybe they could get her home. But the years had gone by, and now she was used to Pokemon and this world, and they still hadn't captured Palkia or Dialga. Mei Terumi, who was considered very beautiful back with her old look and even as Mars with her new look, was longing for someone who she was similar to in the Elemental Nations, and that was a teen named Naruto. Naruto was eighteen and Mei was twenty-one, so they were actually close in age, and Mei had fallen in love with him, with his beautiful looks and his selfless traits and how he grew up going against the world of hate, and came out fine. But now she was Mars, and she liked that name a lot more, and so Mars it was. Besides she looked a lot better as Mars then as Mei Terumi, because hair that long was absolutely ridiculous. When Cyrus had brought in an unconscious teen this morning telling her to look over him while the base was empty and he was powerful, she had immediately recognized him as Naruto, and was preparing to talk to the now stirring teen.

Naruto groggily awoke, and realized that he was indeed, in a new world. Before his thoughts could go any further, he noticed a pair of boots and looked up and saw a person. Upon further inspection he realized it was a girl, and a very hot redheaded one at that. Instantly Naruto's mind was wiped of any girl he had ever liked and he instantly fell in love with this girl just by her looks.  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked, now awake and alert, but still slightly dreamy because of this girl.  
"Naruto, I need you to listen carefully. I was once Mei Terumi, but then I woke up completely different and now I go by Mars. You know me from the fourth shinobi war. Before I go any further I need you to be able to think," Mars said.  
So this was somebody he already knew and liked back then, and who was now a stunning beauty. This just got a whole lot easier. And now she went by the name of Mars. "Where are we, Mars?" asked Naruto, not really understanding why she changed her name.  
"We are in the base of Team Galactic, who now protects Time and Space, and this is where we ask you to join," said Mars.  
This was simple. Naruto was in the Pokemon world, he knew everything about them, and was being asked to join a group that was good, and be with the stunningly beautiful Mars. "I accept," Naruto said, "there is also no need to explain Pokemon to me. I already know all about them and modern technology."  
"Good," said Mars, "I will inform Cyrus." And with that she left, but not before kissing Naruto on the lips making him blush.

Several Months Later

Naruto and Mars did not really develop a relationship, it just happened after she kissed him, as they already knew each other. They slept in the same bed, but besides kissing and hugging, they did not do "it", because they chose not to, and that bad things could happen.

At this point Naruto had a lot of pokemon, and his main six were mostly steel type because he valued high defense and endurance. Naruto has Skarmory, Metagross, Bronzong, Lucario, Drapion, and Eevee that can change form at will into any existing Eevee evolution (Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon (not Sylveon) , along with 66 other pokemon he carries on his person, because he doesn't trust the PC system, and it could be hacked. His pokemon all shared a mental bond and could communicate, and he had made Kurama into his unofficial companion Pokemon that was the strongest pokemon ever due to Biju power as a Ninetales. All of his pokemon were strong, and trained to be the best they could. Naruto was probably the strongest person on the planet, but he did not want Champion.

As the day came to an end and Team Galactic's base quieted down, all four original people, Naruto, and the ten new people that had joined since, got into bed, or in Naruto's case, got into bed with Mars, his beautiful girlfriend, but no one knew of their relationship.  
As Naruto lay against Mars, he said, "I don't think we will ever go back to the Elemental Nations. Even if we could, I would rather have it this way."  
"Me too," agreed Mars, and with that, they fell asleep, Mars first and Naruto soon after.

**THE END**

**Review if you like, and if you dislike please advise how to improve.**


End file.
